Atrapada
by Lara Pond
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Kuvira y Korra se quedasen en el mundo espiritual?


_**Un ship que surgió de forma extraña, en un rol, que terminó gustandome y a otra ficker que se involucró.**_

_**¡Kuvishi! acuerdense de eso porque va a ser difícil que yo sea pionera en hacer un fic de una pareja tan crack como esa.**_

_**(Kuvira y Kyoshi, para quienes no leyeron los personajes involucrados debajo del resumen jajaja)**_

_**Disclaimer: LOK y ATLA**_

_**Advertencia: Ship super crack(?**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span> Atrapada<span>_**

Estaba en el suelo, el arma estaba apuntando hacia ella y pronto moriría, lo sabía, era algo inevitable, y lo peor de todo es que era su culpa y solo suya. La ironía le causó gracia, que de no ser porque estaba estática habría reído, quién diría…iba a morir por su propia máquina…

La luz brilló a metros de ella, y no pudo hacer más que mirar con terror…

Y moriría, moriría sin ganar, perdiendo todo por lo que luchó en este tiempo…

La Luz que le rodeó era cegadora. Así esperó simplemente por lo inevitable.

Pero nada llegó a sentir.

Se preguntó si así era como tenía que ser morir, si había muerto instantáneamente…pero al parecer no estaba ni cerca de la verdad, porque de forma sorpresiva apareció la Avatar en frente de ella. Lo supo al notar que su visión, antes brillante, se oscurecía a través de sus parpados, así que decidió abrir los ojos. Con ello simplemente lo comprobó.

Korra estaba salvándola.

¿Estaba loca? ¿Se mataría a caso solo por ella?

Como toda respuesta solo pudo ver que la chica no hizo ni un amague de moverse.

Sí estaba loca…

Pensó en tal vez cerrar de nuevos los ojos y así esperar lo peor.

* * *

><p>Una extraña sensación de cosquilleo, electricidad y separación de su cuerpo fue todo lo que sintió luego de eso, porque no había sonidos y la luz le cegó por el momento, solo veía blanco y brillante.<p>

Pronto perdió la consciencia y dejó de ver hasta eso siquiera.

Pasó un tiempo así, más de una hora se podría decir.

Entonces escuchó una voz, que le repetía su nombre una y otra y otra vez, hasta que logró despertarse y a ponerse de los nervios porque nadie tenía permiso de molestarle así.

— ¡Kuvira!—Con ello abrió los ojos por fin y molesta notó una mancha borrosa.

—Por dios…cállate…—Dijo con una voz caída por lo sucedido y la energía que todo eso le quitó.

Así Korra le ayudó a levantarse aunque ella no quisiera ser ni tocada por la chica. Era extraño, pero pasaron de estar en la ciudad hasta el mundo espiritual, o algo así.

Y eso ultimo se debía a que estaba raro, no era como lo pensó ni como su familia solía contarle…Era más oscuro, triste y algo más grande. Pero no es como si le importase mucho, así que dejó de pensarlo tan fácil como le surgió.

Decidieron caminar un poco para encontrar por dónde salir, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba parecía no haber una salida, ni siquiera un intento de una, así que frustradas se sentaron al borde de lo que parecía un lago.

—Genial… atrapada en el mundo espiritual contigo, ¿Podía tener un peor castigo? Cuando vuelva a casa no quiero tener que estar en la cárcel, suficiente con esto—Se quejó Kuvira dejándose caer en el pasto azul.

— Sí, claro ya lo quisieras, pero eres una tirana y el castigo seguirá en pie cuando terminemos esta estadía —Le negó el comentario e ignoró que la otra ni le prestara atención a eso y suspiró para tratar de relajarse un poco.

Sería una tarde muy larga…

* * *

><p>Cansadas, agotadísimas se dejaron caer al suelo, una vez más.<p>

Habían caminado, corrido cuando algo las siguió, evitado cosas, caído en charcos, más otras cosas, por horas, y eso les dejó algo agotadas, y por si fuera poco no era como siempre fue el mundo espiritual, este de alguna forma les quitaba energía y Korra se aterraba porque le recordaba a como se sentía al comienzo de tener el veneno en sus venas.

— ¡Ya quiero salir!—Gritó de golpe la maestra tierra y con su control destrozó parte del suelo y los árboles que parecían los del mundo físico aunque sean pocos.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué crees que haces?—Con aire control la hizo caer metros atrás, y controlando el agua de las lianas las hizo enredarse en los árboles dañados evitando que se quedasen doblados y casi a punto de romperse por completo.

Al impactar contra el suelo la mujer se quejó de su costado, y hombro, que al caer de verdad varios metros atrás le logró hacer daño.

—Sí serás…**—**Usó su control para que el metal de su traje fuera directo al cuerpo de Korra, atrapó una pierna y con ambos brazos al frente frunció el ceño— Oh, te arrepentirás…—Y con ello los echó con rapidez hacia atrás causando que la otra cayera de bruces al suelo.

—Pero ¿Qué diablos te pasa?—Preguntó haciendo uso de su fuerza para agarrarse de la tierra, giró y como dando una patada al aire hizo que el suelo por debajo de la otra se levantase haciéndola caer a un costado, varios metros a la derecha.

Así comenzó una pelea, como siempre entre ellas.

Y una vez más Kuvira la dominó. Solo con unos dos movimientos bien pensados le hizo caer y no pudo moverse casi.

—Ahora…si vuelves a tocarme siquiera no te dejaré en tan buen estado como ahora—Le advirtió con esa voz imponente, esa con la que movía ejércitos, y Korra solo se quedó callada, debía ser la primera vez que alguien le callaba sin siquiera decirle que lo haga, ni Amon le causaba tal reacción.

Tragó algo fuerte y Kuvira río en silencio por eso.

La chica se paró molesta, también herida, pero solo la mejilla y rodilla con la cual cayó.

—Eres una imbécil…—Comenzó pero su voz cayó, hasta Kuvira se dio cuenta y la miró con interés.

Eso le hizo sorprenderse, porque los ojos de la chica comenzaron a brillar.

¿Estaba comenzando a pasar al estado Avatar?

—Vamos, ¿No andarás en serio?, ¿Piensas ganarme así?—Preguntó con una sonrisa de superada y río— ¡Adelante!, pero conmigo no podrás

— Y no pienso poderlo, ni siquiera te conozco —Dijo sonriente

Kuvira entonces se quedó totalmente desconcertada, y luego las cosas se volvieron más raras, Korra comenzó a brillar y su imagen pasó a la de otra persona.

Su nariz, color de piel, estatura y complexión se tornaron diferentes. Y para ser exactos ahora era… un chico, de cabello algo largo y barba.

—Pero… ¿Quién eres tú?

La mujer de verdad no entendía nada ahora, porque a esa persona, al menos físicamente no creía conocerla, era muy extraño. ¿Qué había pasado con Korra?

El otro tan solo comenzó con una sonrisa.

—Wan, un placer preciosa—Guiñó el ojo— Pero por cierto… ¿Dónde estamos?

Kuvira no podía creer lo que veía, y aun más que hablara así de desvergonzadamente con ella, se notaba que de verdad no le conocía.

—Primero… me llamas así de nuevo y te destrozaré. Segundo, soy Kuvira y tú solías ser una chica llamada Korra, más baja y totalmente diferente en muchos aspectos, pero no tengo idea qué te pasó.

Estamos en el Mundo de los espíritus—Terminó mirándole con sospecha.

—Bueno…—Aceptó algo desconcertado con la obstinación de la mujer— Ah…ya veo, después de todo si estoy muerto, porque no recuerdo haber estado en tan buena forma hace años

La maestra tierra comenzó a pensar que tal vez no era tan raro todo esto, después de todo, Wan era un nombre conocido, y si se ponía a pensar bien… ¡Oh, claro!, era el primer Avatar, ¿Cómo no le reconoció al acto?, después de todo ella se aseguró de investigar a cada uno de sus oponentes, a todos y a Korra con mayor énfasis.

Así que no podía ser nuevo que una de las vidas pasadas de esa chica le tomara el cuerpo, más si pensaba que estaban en el mundo espiritual donde tenían una conexión directa con ellos, pero le sorprendió que se volviera tan corpóreo.

— ¿Muerto?...así que de verdad eres el primer Avatar—Soltó su razonamiento previo y el chico se vio confundido.

— ¿Avatar?, ¿Así me llaman?—Preguntó desconcertado, y ella supo que era cierto, en ese tiempo no debían de conocerlo de esa forma.

—Nada, olvídalo

—Pues suena bien—Y Despreocupadamente se sentó como indio en el suelo, pero lo pensó mejor y le llamaba la atención más estar en un árbol.

Kuvira se dedicó a ignorarlo y prefirió seguir paseándose por el lugar.

Él curioso y algo entretenido, cuando vio que se paseo un poco lejos de donde estaban antes, decidió seguirle.

La mujer se molestó al instante al sentir esos pasos por detrás, y así pasó más de una hora ahuyentándolo.

— ¡Ya, deja de seguirme!—Estalló, y al voltear a verle con enfado…se dio cuenta de algo.

Esa persona que apareció segundos antes no era Wan ahora.

— ¿…Yangchen? —Preguntó Kuvira más para sí misma al ver a la mujer nómada del aire.

Por un momento se distrajo con la flecha azul de su cabeza y eso casi causa que no entendiera su respuesta.

— Sí, un gusto, ¿Y usted señorita? Debo añadir que me extraña que conozca mi nombre.

—Kuvira….y esto tiene que ser una broma—Bufó molesta, ¿En serio tenía que hablar con cada estúpido avatar?...genial. No pensaba hacerlo así que le ignoraría.

* * *

><p>En cierto momento, Kuvira dejó de sentir la presencia de la mujer, y se pregunto si es que se había rendido y le dejó de seguirle. Para comprobarlo se fijó tras sí, pero con ello solo llegó a darse cuenta de que no había nadie a su alrededor, así quedó algo desconcertada, porque al menos tenía que estar Korra.<p>

¿Dónde se había metido la Avatar…o cualquiera de sus vidas pasadas?

—No puedo creerlo…—Murmuró frustrada…muy bien ahora tenía buscarla. Aunque parte de ella aun se preguntaba por qué se sentía obligada a hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Cuando le encontró se quedó de nuevo sorprendida.<p>

¿Otra Avatar…? De… ¿de veras?

Aunque si lo pensaba bien era algo predecible, pero no le quitaba que sea una gran molestia.

—Esto no puede seguir así…—Dijo molesta— ¿Ahora qué eres, un payaso de circo?

Eso de cierta forma ofendió a la otra mujer, pero eso no le llegó en serio porque esa actitud ya la conocía bien, era tan similar a ella en cuanto a temperamento, no a lo de insultarle, que no se llegó a molestar tan en serio, sino que lo pasó por alto.

—Veo que los modales no son lo que se espera de las personas en este tiempo— Comentó luego de que la chica terminó de hablar. Kuvira solo se quedó sorprendida, esta parecía diferente, no era idiota como el primero, o un bodrio como la maestra aire.

Podría ser que por lo menos llegase a soportar esta.

* * *

><p>Paso un buen rato antes de que de verdad se cansara de eso.<p>

—Ya, Kyoshi, aquí no hay nada—Dijo molesta Kuvira deteniéndose y sentándose sobre lo que parecía una roca—No hay una jodida salida…

Pero la mujer siguió caminando ignorándole por completo.

— ¿Qué no me escuchaste?— Se fastidió más.

—Bueno, lo intenté de no hacer, pero si te escuché. Y no importa, quédate allí, Korra también quiere volver a su casa, y como la entiendo le ayudaré

—Claro, esas cosas de Avatar… ¿No sabes que no tienes obligación alguna con ella de hacer nada?—Le respondió solo con eso y se dispuso a quitarse la chaqueta, primero porque hacía calor y luego porque tenía que ver esa herida que le causó Korra.

La pregunta descolocó un poco a Kyoshi, quien se detuvo de su marcha para mirarle a la maestra tierra.

— ¿No deberías preguntarte lo mismo?—Le dejó eso para que lo pensara y fue hasta donde podía sentir más energía, allí tal vez sería capaz de conectarse con ella y saber si había una salida…tenía que haberla.

La respuesta de la guerrera le hizo que se detuviera al instante, dejó de quitarse la ropa y sus ojos se abrieron algo más de lo que hubiese querido su orgullo.

Pero era cierto… ¿Por qué se había tomado algunas molestias con esa chica…? Más cuando pensaba que Korra no merecía ni un minuto de su tiempo, ella se había molestado en encontrar a sus vidas pasadas cuando se desaparecían, de hablarles por más poco que fuera para que se orienten a la situación…

Esto solo se volvía peor mientras más tiempo pasaba allí. Solo quería estar en la República, terminando con su conquista y dejar de preocuparse por salir de allí, y aunque no lo admitiría ante nadie por nada, con la Avatar.

* * *

><p>—Déjame ver eso…—Pidió Kyoshi, con un tono que Kuvira había desconocido de ella. Se podría decir que de forma suave y maternal, tal y como su propia madre le habría hablado de ser una niña…<p>

Pero llevaba años sin escuchar a esa mujer decirle algo así, por ello cuando esa otra lo hizo le dejó extrañada, con un raro sabor de boca por la sorpresa.

— No, no es necesario— Negó de forma hosca que no le gustó mucho a la Avatar, pero que tampoco hizo un drama por ello.

—De ser eso cierto ahora podrías mover el brazo—Le atajó Kyoshi y para comprobarlo le tocó el hombro con algo de presión.

La mujer hizo una mueca que mostraba mucho dolor e incomodidad.

La mirada de la más alta le dejó claro que había ganado.

—Está bien…—Murmuró en voz baja, ni siquiera quería afectar más su orgullo diciéndolo a los cuatro vientos o revelando que jamás…jamás alguien le había curado las heridas desde que se su madre dejó de hacerlo.

Con cuidado la guerrera posó sus dedos en la piel enrojecida y morada de la mujer, cuidando de no hacerle doler más de lo debería. Y cuando notó que no podía moverlo porque estaba descolocado el hueso…supo que no le quedaba otra opción.

— ¡¿Pero qué diablos?!—Chilló como nunca había chillado Kuvira cuando le acomodó de forma rápida y algo brusca el brazo, no había sentido un dolor así, y era algo obvio teniendo en cuenta que a ella nadie la lastimaba.

— Perdona, pero tenía que volverlo a su lugar— Se veía un dejo de estar apenada en la expresión facial de la Avatar, aunque con ese maquillaje era difícil decir si estaba así o si sonreía burlonamente.

Kuvira solo le restó importancia, por su orgullo…que casi estaba extinto luego de pasar tanto tiempo con los Avatares.

—Ahora bien, te faltan otras más, ¿Me mostrarías las heridas que tienes?

En cierto momento Kyoshi estaba usando el agua control con cualidades de sanación sobre el costado desnudo y dañado de la mujer, porque quería que esas marcas de moretones y cortes, por las piedras al caer, se esfumasen.

Pero como siempre, para Kuvira, las cosas no tenían un desarrollo normal o bueno siquiera, y al llegar a una parte de la curación comenzó a sentirse rara.

Su visión se volvió nublada y todo era más brillante a medida que esa niebla se apoderaba de sus ojos.

— ¿Estás bien?—Preguntó Kyoshi cuando su paciente estuvo iniciando unos cabeceos como si tendría sueño.

— Sí, yo…—Trató de hablar, pero pronto se le hizo imposible.

Lo último que vio fue todo blanco, y cómo eso se transformaba en una silueta algo conocida.

* * *

><p>—No quiero….no quiero y no quiero, ¿Ya te he dicho cuánto la odio?— Se quejaba.<p>

—Ya…Kuvira, sabes que no puedes no asistir, te han invitado personalmente—Replicó su madre con aire de cansancio.

—Que no iré y eso es todo— La pequeña se cruzó de brazos, pero pronto se arrepintió porque un dolor punzante corrió sus nervios desde su muñeca.

—Deja eso, sabes que tus berrinches no serán victoriosos—Tomó la mano de su hija y siguió con lo que hacía, vendándola para que no la moviese y tuviera más dolor por haberse doblado la muñeca pegándole a uno de sus hermanos.

—No madre, tú te equivocas, yo…

Y su padre, o debería comenzar a decirle a Suyin madrastra y a él padrastro, apareció. Vio cómo su hija seguía quejándose y negó para luego darle una media sonrisa.

—Ven aquí princesa, vamos a hablar un rato—No hacía más de medio segundo que el vendaje terminó, que él ya la tenía en brazos— Luego te disculpas con mamá, ahora nos vamos a mi oficina.

Y la mujer solo le agradeció en silencio que su esposo le quitase ese pequeño peso, con nombre y apellido, de encima.

* * *

><p>Se había lastimado…una vez más.<p>

Su brazo le ardía, y la quemadura se extendía hasta los dedos. Así que algo fastidiada, Kuvira comenzó a aplicarse la crema para esas heridas.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a curarse sola, que se limpió, desinfectó, puso crema y vendó cada una de sus heridas en solo segundos.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que no veía a su familia y aunque fuese algo triste, ella lo sentía como liberador…porque tenía planes más grandes que ser la hija perfecta de su clan, o clan falso si somos realistas.

Después de todo, jamás se sintió aceptada en ningún lugar por el cual transitaba.

* * *

><p>Así Kuvira abrió los ojos de golpe, asustada y agitada.<p>

Había visto parte de su pasado, pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué vio algo así tan de repente, y más, tan …real. Como si pudiera tocar a su madre allí mismo…?

—Vaya…—suspiró alguien a su lado mientras apartaba las manos de la cintura de la otra.

Ella miró cómo Kyoshi parecía que no iba a hablar o comentar al respecto, cosa que le hizo dudar si también lo había visto o si ella había tenido su propia experiencia del pasado.

—Entiendo ahora por qué no te preocupa lastimarte. Sabes cuidar de ti misma—Dijo como si le hablase al aire más que a ella, como algo que soltara sin un objetivo fijo— Pero me apena tu soledad

Jamás ,en todos esos años de vida que pasó, alguien sintió pena por ella…Kuvira nunca escuchó siquiera uno de esos tonos de tristeza en ninguna voz, salvo la de su madre adoptiva el día que se convirtió en ello.

—No sientas lástima. Ese sentimiento solo es de personas inferiores, de quieres nacen para perderlo todo—Cerró el tema de forma seca y fría, pues no le daría más que ello a alguien que había violado su vida privada, sus recuerdos, y por más que no era intencional, ella no lo dejaría pasar.

—Es triste que pienses así, porque entonces tu vivirás condenándote a la derrota—Sin más se levantó Kyoshi y le pasó la remera y chaqueta a la mujer que aun yacía sentada en la roca sin poder creer lo que le había dicho.

* * *

><p>—No lo entiendes… las ordenes aquí las doy yo—Sonrió con suficiencia y crueldad. Tan solo dijo eso dejándole en claro al hombre lo que le pasaría por revelarse contra ella e hizo una seña.<p>

Los soldados asintieron y comenzaron a castigar a la pobre alma desdichada que llegó a meterse contra la mujer más poderosa de ese momento.

—Solo me falta la Avatar y lo seré—Pensó para sus adentros, porque si lo lograba no había nadie más que le impidiera ser la Gran Unificadora que tanto le llamaban cada tropa que lideraba.

* * *

><p>— ¡Ya basta!—Gritó Kuvira tomando su cabeza entre sus manos.<p>

Ese tenía que ser como el noveno recuerdo que tenía, y que por mala suerte la otra compartía.

Pero ella no era la única…había visto cosas de la longeva vida de la Avatar que tal vez jamás olvidaría, por perturbadoras o porque con ello comenzó el gran cambio que hizo la mujer para hacer el equilibrio entre las naciones y así cumpliendo con su papel en el mundo.

—Tranquila…—Tomó sus manos apartándola de su propia cabeza— Te lastimarás, recuerda que tus manos están vendadas por la fricción que lastimó tu piel de la palma de una

Le molestaba…le molestaba mucho el tener que estar aquí encerrada, el que haya tenido que soportar a unos inútiles Avatares que no tenía el gusto de conocer, también el estar herida. Pero más que nada le quemaba los nervios el hecho de que esta mujer se tomase la libertad de ser buena con ella, protectora y algo dulce.

Todo eso junto le provocaba asco y ganas de asestar un buen puñetazo a algo…que en este momento era la cara muy maquillada de esa Avatar.

—Me sueltas o perderás uno de esos innecesariamente pintados ojos…—Le advirtió fríamente y controlando las ganas de clavarle algo del metal, que podía deformar como daga, de su ropa.

—Perdona…—Le dijo y le quitó las manos, porque por más fuerte y valiente que era ella, no era irrespetuosa, y sabía respetar los límites impuestos por los demás. Porque para agregar, había notado que esa mujer tenía serios problemas con contactos ajenos, más si eran con buenas intenciones o cariño.

—Sigamos caminando—Cortó lo que sería una larga explicación de Kyoshi y comenzó a caminar dejándole atrás.

* * *

><p>—Tienes que soltarlo…deja ya ese pasado donde pertenece—Le aconsejó Kyoshi al ver la frustración de Kuvira.<p>

—Fácil, muy fácil de ordenar cuando tú no eres a la que el mundo espiritual no te deja salir—Se quejó harta la otra.

—No te ordeno nada, trato de ayudar…pero si no te dejas en paz, si no dejas todo lo que te ata aquí no podrás cruzar el portal—Le dijo la Avatar, quien ya tenía la mitad del torso como el de Korra…lo que significaba que comenzaba a desaparecer para que pudiese irse de allí la originaria Maestra Agua.

Kuvira solo dejó salir un bufido de molestia.

Por alguna razón cuando quería pasar por el portal que luego de una larga búsqueda encontraron…algo no le dejaba, como si un hilo de energía se atase en sus extremidades y no le permitiera dar un paso más hacia allí.

Según la guerrera era debido a que no se había soltado del pasado, y tenía que admitirlo, que asimilarlo y así recién luego de perdonar hasta el abandono que sufrió podría irse.

—Tienes que estar continuando esta estúpida broma…

Pero no era así…

* * *

><p>Cuando al pasar una serie de discusiones, gritos de enfado contra los protagonistas de sus recuerdos, y más disputas, fue el momento en el que por fin se sintió libre.<p>

Libre como jamás había estado en años, como siempre busco estás.

—Ya…está bien, pasó lo peor—Le susurraba Kyoshi abrazando a la mujer, quien ya no sabía si lloraba de la ira o de la tristeza que todo lo que vio de su vida le provocó.

Se había resistido, casi la totalidad del tiempo en que transcurrió el abrazo, a recibir cualquier cariño o consuelo de la Avatar, pero no le quedó más que aceptarlo de mala gana cuando se agotó de tanto luchar por separarse de ella.

Tenía que admitirlo, para unos brazos así, esa Kyoshi tenía una fuerza que intimidaría a cualquiera, menos a ella claro.

Pero había uno que era el de Korra, así que esa chica también tenía fuerza, y Kuvira se reía al respecto, porque ni aun con eso le había ganado ningún enfrentamiento.

Al pasar un rato logró calmarse y que Kyoshi le soltara, o lo que quedaba de ella, porque solo un brazo, el pecho y la cabeza era suyo, lo demás era de Korra.

—G…Gracias…—Murmuró a penas y ahogándose al comienzo porque su sistema no estaba preparado para tal palabra…quién lo diría, la Gran Unificadora estaba agradeciendo algo y más a la Avatar.

Apostaba que sus hermanos de escuchar eso le habrían sacado foto.

—No hay de que, fue un gusto conocerte, Kuvira— Le dejó un casto beso en la mejilla como le era costumbre de hacer con sus guerreras como despedida y así terminó de transformarse.

La cara de Kuvira jamás mostró tal sorpresa como ahora, podía aparecer como la definición de esa palabra su misma imagen por ello.

Hace años que nadie hacia eso con ella.

Y antes de poder reaccionar o hacer algo más, todo volvió a tornarse brillante, y el mareo no se hizo esperar.

* * *

><p>Cuando abrió los ojos tenía a Korra a centímetros de su cara, la sostenía y eso no pudo provocarle más vergüenza cuando recobró el sentido.<p>

Se alejó prácticamente de un salto, y estando lejos de ella recién pudo tomar aire.

Y mientras los amigos de la Avatar llegaban hasta ella y la misma caminaba para ser bienvenida cálidamente. Aprovechó ese momento de ser ignorada, para tocar su mejilla.

¿De verdad había recibido un beso de Kyoshi…?

Y al apartar su mano lo comprobó. Ese labial exageradamente rojo que usaba la Avatar, había manchado su guante…

No podía creerlo…

* * *

><p>Mientras caminaba siendo escoltada por su madre para ser castigada por sus acciones…solo podía pensar en que jamás…pero jamás, jurándolo por su orgullo, hablaría de lo que sucedió allí adentro del portal…<p>

Mejor que piensen que no ocurrió nada.


End file.
